


Is That A Challenge?

by panIIcwave



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ambiguous Teams, M/M, NSFW, i just drop you in the middle of a scene, just a porn drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panIIcwave/pseuds/panIIcwave
Summary: Sniper makes a bet, and who is Spy to refuse?
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 44





	Is That A Challenge?

Spy’s eyebrows go up, the corner of his mouth twitches down, and Spy’s on him in an instant, straddling his waist, with a knee to either side of Sniper’s chest.

“ _Repeat that._ “

Spy practically growls, a hell of a lot more intimidating than usual, leering over Sniper, expression unreadable. 

“ I’m just sayin’, y’ can’t be all you’re cracked up to be, mate. You’ve gotta be downright _awful_ at _something_ , and I’ve got my money on kissing. ”

Sniper smirks, raising his eyebrows rather unsubtly as he tugs at his collar, before he’s silenced very forcibly by a finger to his lips, and then again by a _very_ warm sensation against his lips, and, _oh_.

Spy’s kissing him, now, cupping Sniper’s face in his hands, pressing impossibly closer as he gently strokes his cheek, before he starts to loosen his tie.

Sniper breaks away to breathe, beet red and flustered out of his _mind_ as he starts to say something, before he’s ever so rudely interrupted by Spy leaning back in, kissing him almost impatiently, the damn brat.

Spy shifts his hips, licking into Sniper’s mouth and oh, _god_ , it’s _so good_ , all slick heat and friction and _pressure_ and- Sniper can’t help but groan, gripping at Spy’s jacket as Spy shifts his hips again, much more pointedly this time, with a hushed noise of his own.

God, that Spook is gonna be the death of him.


End file.
